All The Luck in the World
by candybuttons06
Summary: Hermione has secret, she is pregnant with her and Ron's first child. She hasn't told Ron yet. Plus Fred left them something to start a new life together.


It was a cold morning and she didn't want to get out of bed. She felt toasty warm snuggled up against her man. Work can wait just a couple more minutes. So she turns over on her side and wraps her arms around the man lying next to her. She puts her head in between his shoulders and he moans.

"Mione, call off sick today. I'll owl George and tell him I am sick. We can stay in bed all day and do nothing. "Said Ron

"Ron I can't, it was really busy on Friday. I didn't even get all my work finish, plus I…ACHOO!"

"Yea, with that sneeze plus that stuffy nose of yours, you aren't going anywhere. I'll owl your work and mine to tell them we aren't coming today. Do not complain Mione. You aren't feeling well, it was obvious yesterday when you were moping around the flat." He says to her.

"Alright but once you are finished come back to bed please. I feel better when you are here with me. "

Ron owls their work places. He was excited to have his Mione for one more day, even though she was sick, he was still excited to be with her.

"Hey Love if you are feeling better in the afternoon we could go visit Mum. I think she has Teddy and Victore today. "

"That sounds lovely. Ron?"

"Yes." He climbs into bed and pulls her in between his legs so her back is resting on his chest.

"Do you want children?" she asks

"Yes." He says calmly stroking her hair.

"Okay, good. I want some too." Hermione sits up to turn to face him. She stares into his eyes. The one thing she always loved about him, even when he was making fun of her in her first year at Hogwarts. She cups his face with her hands and kisses him fully on the mouth. He responds by pulling her into his lap and slides his hands up her night shirt (which was really one of his t-shirts) to rub her back. Things became more passionate. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Ron's waist. She bucks her hips into his waist and he moans. He pulls away from her touch.

"Hermione we can't do this, you're sick love. Lets just take it slow today. I can make you some oatmeal and tea if you like." He looked at her with a little remorse. She rests her head on his chest and mumbles into it.

"I guess you are right, let's just take it slow today. But if I am better this afternoon when we go over to your Mum's house, we are going into your old room and shagging." She says bluntly.

He chuckles and says, "Well okay, I guess we can do that. Do you think you can be quiet enough for Mum not to hear us?"

She swats him on shoulder, "Oh, I can't believe you just said that. If I remember correctly, you were the one who was screaming my name on Saturday night."

"Yea I was, because you were that good." He chuckles. They stayed in bed until late in the afternoon.

"Let's get ready to go to your Mum's house. I could really do with her home cooking."Hermione said to him while looking into his eyes. They decided to get dress and floo over to The Burrow.

"Mum, were here for lunch."Ron shouts out to the house.

"Oh Ronald stop yelling the children are taking a nap in Bill's old room. But it's still nice that you are here. "Mrs. Weasley says while hugging Ron.

"Mum, stop it, let me go to breathe." Said Ron

"Hermione you look absolutely lovely, almost glowing if I say so myself." Said Mrs. Weasley, she gives her an all knowing look.

"Well I don't feel lovely. I feel horrible. I can't believe I got sick, of all days when the work load is piled up on my desk." Hermione says while shaking her head.

"Oh love you look fantastic for being sick. Lets go raid the ice box and see if we can find something for you to eat." Ron said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

They raid the ice box and sit down to eat some lunch. Hermione kept looking at Mrs. Weasley to see if she knew her secret. Hermione was pregnant with her and Ron's first child. She was scared that Ron might not want to have children right now. She is nervous to tell him, she is nervous that they won't be close anymore once she started to show her pregnancy.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? Hermione you can help me make it while Ron watches Teddy and Victore." Said Mrs. Weasley

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Mione? Are you up to cooking with Mum?" asked Ron. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Hermione can never say no to the puppy dog eyes, that's why she pregnant right now. The night their little one was conceived he gave her those eyes and they ended up doing it right their on the kitchen table. That was the best night of their married life. It was the heat of the moment after they had a disagreement on where to eat out for dinner, she finally gave up and he gave her the look. She couldn't resist, she never could.

"Yea that sounds okay to me. We can finally have our talk Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, we haven't had a talk in a long time. You've been busy with work and well I have been busy with Victore and her budding relationship with Teddy. Ron why don't you go wake them up and tell them its okay to play outside until dinner is ready for me. "

"Yes Mum." Ron gets out of his chair and walks up the stairs to his brother's old room. Once Ron reaches the top landing of the stairs Mrs. Weasley turns to talk to Hermione.

"How far along are you dear?" she asks.

"How did you know? I think I am a month along." Hermione says.

"I was pregnant 6 times dear. I know when someone is pregnant."

"What do I tell Ron? He is going to be angry that we are going to have a child."

"He won't be angry; he'll be shocked but not angry. He has always wanted a family with you. Even when he was convinced that he didn't love you. He would tell me how when he was done with school and he found someone to be with, which by the way he described you when he talked about the love of his life, he wanted a family. He wanted one boy and one girl, and then after they were off to Hogwarts he wanted to have another one. He always wanted a family so he won't be angry with you." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I don't know we just got married 2 years ago. Is that to soon to have a child? We don't even have room at our flat. We have one bedroom and that's it. Not really an ideal place to raise a child. Hmph…I am so frustrated."

"Why are you so fustrated Aunt Hermione?" asked Victore

"Oh your Aunt is having some adult issues dear. Why don't you go outside and play on the swing set." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, Grand mum." Victore turns to walk out the back door.

The rest of the afternoon went along smoothly. Hermione sat on the back porch swing and watched Ron play with Victore and Teddy. She smiled to herself.

"Ron is going to be a good dad one day don't you think Hermione." Hermione turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yea, he is. Those kids really love to play with him." She said they sat in silence for a while just swinging the porch swing.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione asks

"Ah, yea." He says

"I'm pregnant, have been for about a month." She says with a smile on her face.

"You are not, does Ron know." He says a little too loud.

"Shh…keep it down. He doesn't know the only people that know are you and Mrs. Weasley. I am afraid to tell Ron."

"Why? He wants a family with you so badly. Let me tell you a story. We were at the pub down the street from our flats and this family walks in. He looks at me and says, "Harry, I want that. I have wanted that since the day I realized that I wanted to be with Hermione. Trust me Harry that has been a long time since I wanted a family with her." I told him that he should talk to you but I guess he never got the nerve. " He stares out into the lawn watch Teddy and Victore play.

"I guess not, but I am nervous. What am I going to do about work or where is this baby going to sleep. Our flat is one bedroom and no space for a child to play. What are we going to do? Oh I could kill him right now. This is his entire fault." She said frustrated

"How do you figure it's his fault? I mean it does take to two to have a baby you know." Harry said. Just then Ron was walking up the porch stairs with Teddy hanging on his back and Victore on his hip.

"Guys go in the house to wash up for dinner. So Hermione, Victore said that you were "fustated" and had no idea where you would "aise" a child." Ron said trying to mimic Victore. Victore shakes her head yes and ran into the house when Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"Who knows what she is talking about Ron, sit with us on the swing." Hermione says. Ron sits down and pulls Hermione onto his lap. Ron starts to rub her side and leans his head onto her head, then sighs in content. The three of them just sit on the swing in silence. Hermione was thinking how she was going to tell Ron. Ron was thinking how he hoped that Hermione was really indeed pregnant like Victore said. Harry was thinking how he was so excited to be an uncle again and his best friends are now starting a family of their own.

"What in the world are you all doing out here?" asked Ginny with her son James on her hip. The three turn their heads around to see who was standing behind the screen door.

"Hey babe, we were just sitting out here thinking. When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Oh about two minutes ago, I had to stop off at home first to change my clothes and pick up James from Luna's house. She really does love James." She said. She walks out on to the back porch and leans up against the post to talk to the three people. James just coos in her arms. Harry gets up to give her a kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. James starts to play with Harry's glasses .

"You three are too cute for words." Said Hermione to Harry and Ginny. Harry turns toward her and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Hey come inside with me, I need to talk to you." Harry said to Ginny. She shakes her head yes. They both walk into the house, Harry having his arms around her waist from the back and Ginny putting her hands on his. James laughing at something that he found funny. They both suddenly forgot that Ron and Hermione were sitting on the porch swing. Once they were in the house Ron starts to kiss Hermione on the neck. Forgetting where she was she allows him to do this. Ron takes his hands and starts to trail them up her shirt. He reaches her breast and cups them in his hands. Hermione starts to rock her hips into his groin. Then she remembers where she is and suddenly stops.

"Ronald we can't do that on your parents back porch." She says.

"Why not, Charlie and his new girlfriend did. Why do you think I came home all red in the face the other night?" He said while starting to play with the waist band of her pants.

"Ronnie stop it we can't."

"Fine then lets go to my room. We can do it up there. You said yourself that you would do it with me if you were feeling better and you do seem like you are feeling better. " He says while wrapping his arms around her petite body and rest his head on her shoulder. She sits there for a little bit and ponders if she really wants to do that.

"Alright but we have to be really quiet. I don't want everyone in the house to know what we are doing." She gives him a stern look after saying this.

"We'll just say that you aren't feeling well and I am going to lay down with you while you take a nap. No one would care then."

"Okay that sounds good to me." She says. They both walk into the house hand in hand. Mrs. Weasley spots them going up stairs. But she turns the other way and lets them do what they need to do, even if it is having sex in her house. She knows they have been having a hard time lately between work and helping Harry with his training in the Auror department. So they needed this time to their selves. She didn't mind one bit.

Ron and Hermione reach his old bedroom. Hermione quietly closes the door and cast a silencing charm in the bedroom. Ron reaches out for his wife's hands. She allows him to pull her to the bed; he sits down on the edge and pulls her in between his legs. She reaches up to run her hands through his hair, the hair she fell in love with. He gently guides his hands up the back of her shirt and the mere touch of his hands gives Hermione the chills. He takes her shirt off and buries his head into her stomach. He sighs; he hasn't been this close to her since the one wild night on the kitchen table. He starts to kiss her stomach and makes a trail from her stomach up to her chest, where he took off her bra. He takes his lips to her breasts. He sucks on them lightly and started to give her a hickey on her one breast. She gasps and arches into him. He starts to play with the top of her pants and undone the button and zipper. He pulls her pants down painfully slow according to Hermione's taste. She steps out of her pants and sits down on his lap. She takes his shirt off and he lies back on the bed with her on top of him. She bends down and starts to make a trail of kisses down his chest until she got to the waist band of his pants. She looks up at him and smirks. He couldn't contain himself; he grabs her and flips her over so she is on the bottom. He hurriedly takes his pants off so that the only thing that is on the both of them is their underwear. He kisses her passionately on the mouth and grinds his hips into her. She moans in response and starts to take his underwear off. She finally gets his off when he starts to work on hers. He finally got her underwear off, he looks up at her and just stares.

"What are you staring at Ronnie?" she asks He loves it when she calls him Ronnie. Only in the heart of passion does she call him Ronnie.

"I was just looking at you and how beautiful you look. You really do mean everything to me Hermione and I am glad that we will be able to spend the rest of our lives together." He bends down to give her a kiss on the lips. He guides himself into Hermione. She gasps and he moves faster and faster until she was screaming his name in ecstasy. He finally came and collapses on top of her panting hard. After a couple of minutes of lying on top of Hermione, he rolls off of her. He wraps her up in his arms and cuddles her.

"Hermione I really do want to start a family with you. So I am really hoping that what Victore was saying today outside is true."

"What was she saying?" She was hoping that it Victore wasn't saying that she was pregnant.

"She was saying that she will have a baby to play with soon. Is it true?" He rolls on top of her and props himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes.

It was the moment of truth. She had to tell him. She couldn't look him in the eye when she shook her head yes.

"Hermione look at me. You really are pregnant! I can't believe this; we are going to have a baby. Hermione look at me please. Tell me you're happy with this." He reached over and took her chin in his hand and gently pulled her head over so that she was looking at him.

"I am happy Ron; I was just scared that you wouldn't want this baby. We just got married and we haven't had whole lot of time by ourselves. Please say that you really want a child. Please say that you aren't mad that we are having a child. Please say that you still love me for not telling you a month ago." She said while crying.

"Love, I still love you and want you and need you. I want this baby more then anything. I am not mad at you for not telling me. I know it must have been really hard not burst from all this anticipation you had building up in you. I love you so much and I love this baby so much already. I don't even know the kid but I have this feeling that she will be amazing just like you." He bends down to kiss her stomach lightly.

"Girl? You think that it's going to be a girl? What with all you Weasley boys running around, I am not sure its really going to be a girl." Hermione says with a smile.

"Ah, there's that smile I know and love. I have this feeling its going to be a girl. She will have my red hair and your bushy hair, what a cute combination that will be. She will be smart like you and athletic like me. She will have a love of books and a love of chess. Oh, 'Mione I can't wait until we have our baby. "He bends down to kiss her on her lips.

"I can't wait either. Ronnie we need to get dressed. Your Mum will be up soon to check on us and I really don't want her to see me naked. "She says, Ron reluctantly rolls off of her and watches her climb out of bed. He stares at her naked form and can't wait to see a bump form on her body. He watches her pull her clothes back on.

"Ronald, get out of that bed and put some clothes on. Goodness gracious, your mother could walk in on us any second and you are just lying around naked." She scorns him

"Hermione, love, she has already seen me naked. No harm there. Plus you know how it turns me on when you boss me around like, so if you don't want to have another go then I suggest you stop with the bossing." He smirks at her. She walks over to him and leans over him, gives him a long seductive kiss, then walks out the door to go downstairs.

"You'll be the death of me Hermione Jane Weasley!" He shouts out to her.

"I know Love." She shout back to him from the stair way.

When Ron finally makes his appearance for dinner, he notices that Hermione seems a lot happier and freer. He sits down next to her at the table and puts his hand on her thigh. He was himself was grinning from ear to ear when he remembers that he will be a father in a short 8 month period. He was so excited that he had to tell the family that was here at the dinner table. Which was George (and his new girlfriend of the week or day depending on the girl), Bill, Fleur, Victore, Ginny, Harry, his father, his mother, and Teddy.

"Hermione can we tell them that we are going to have a baby?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yea, why not? Your mother already knows and so does Harry, might as well tell the rest of them." She says giving him a peck on the cheek and resting her hand a little to close to his groin. She starts to rub it and his thigh making him really turned on. He takes a big gulp of his beer that he was enjoying and looks at her with pure lust.

"Or," she says, "We don't tell them and go home right after dinner and celebrate a little more on our own." She continues to touch him and she just smirks at him.

"I, a, I, um, yea that sounds good to me." He says a little breathy.

"Ronald, dear are you alright. You look a little flushed." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh, yea mum. I am just going to go outside for a bit." He grabs Hermione's hand takes her outside on the porch.

Once outside he pushes her up against the house, where no one can see them, and starts to kiss her. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He grinds his hips into hers and she moans in pleasure.

"Ron, stop, Ronnie, stop it we can't do this here on the porch with your family on the other side of wall. Stop Ron." She pants out. Ron stops kissing her neck and carries her down the porch stairs. Through the lawn until they reach a patch of trees secluded from the house. Where no one can see them, hear them, and where they can have some peace on their little taboo outing. He leans her up against a tree and starts to grind his hips into her again. She moans with pleasure, she responds by grinding into him. He kisses her neck and she tangles her hands in his hair. They keep at this until the both came with pleasure. He gently puts her down on to her feet but her knees buckle a little and he catches her. They stand there in each others arms until they both could catch their breaths.

"Well that was a first." Hermione mumbles into Ron's chest.

"Yea, that was a little wanton. Hope no one saw us walking off like that." He said.

"Me too. You should just pop your head in the door and say that you don't feel well and we are just going home."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Once they reached their house, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They made love into night. The next morning Hermione woke up first. She kisses his naked torso and makes her way up to his ear. She licks the shell of his ear and starts to suck his earlobe.

"Mmm, Mione if that's how you are going to wake me up when you are pregnant then I want you pregnant all the time. Baby, that feels so good in the early morning." He says while arching his chest into hers.

"I am going to call off work today; you don't have to if you don't want to. " Hermione said while rubbing his inner thigh with her hands.

"I think I am going to call off work too, we can spend the day talking about where in the world we are going to live when this baby comes." He smiles and squeezes her butt.

"That sounds perfect. Stay right where you are and don't go anywhere. Okay." She gets up to put on a robe and owls her work and then George to tell Ron will not be coming into work today again.

The day went by and they made some discoveries about themselves as a couple. Hermione realized that she wanted to live out in the country and raise their children there. Ron agreed but he wanted to live near the Burrow. He wanted their children to know who their grandparents were and the environment he grew up in. The both agreed that three children would be enough for them, 7 was a very daunting task according to them. The one thing they really didn't agree on was when to tell their child what happened to them at Hogwarts and the whole Voldemort experience. Ron wanted to tell them before they went to Hogwarts but Hermione wanted to let their child ask questions and let them find out for themselves. But eventually she agreed with Ron, they would tell the child before they head off to Hogwarts. They would have the children do chores and will know all about muggles, since their other grandparents are muggles themselves. So they both took off the rest of the week so they can start looking for a house to live in with at least three bedrooms. They were well off for a newly married couple but to raise a family with the money they had it was going to be hard especially after buying a house.

Later on in the week they got an owl from Mrs. Weasley wanting them to come over for dinner. So they headed over to Ron's parents home. What they didn't expect was the events that were about to unfold. Everything was perfect until George came home with his latest girlfriend. Hermione was sitting contently on Ron's lap, reading one of her favorite books waiting for dinner to be ready. Harry and Ginny were quietly looking at the paper with James playing with one his toys; when George popped out of the fireplace with his new girlfriend in tow.

"Hey everyone is dinner ready yet?" asked George. Hermione gave a quiet squeal and Ron tightens his grip on his wife. George's new girlfriend was no other then Lavender Brown. Now George wasn't trying to start a fight, he has been very busy with the store and well he quite frankly he forgot the whole fiasco with Lavender and Ron. So eventually after everything was said and done everyone did forgive George for his lapse of memory. But for right now there is this tension in the room that anyone could cut with a knife.

"Umm, George it isn't ready yet but I am sure it will be soon. So you might as well take a seat somewhere and wait with the rest of us." Said Harry

"Hello everyone, I haven't seen you all since the final battle at Hogwarts. How is everyone doing?" Lavender asks.

"We are fine Lavender, just trying to move on that's all. How are you doing?" asks Ron. Ron was being very gutsy starting a conversation with Lavender.

"I am fine just trying to get by, helping my mother out at her store. That's about it for my pathetic life. What's been happening with everyone here in the Weasley household?"

"We've all been busy with work and life that's about it." Said Ron They stayed silent for awhile. Lavender was watching how Hermione and Ron were talking very quietly to themselves. She'll be the first one to admit she was pissed that it was Hermione sitting on Ron's lap and not her. She wanted Ron so bad for so long that she eventually just gave up. George was an accident. She wasn't looking to date George at all; she just walked into his shop to get something to cheer her mother up and ended up having a date with George. But she was still pissed that she wasn't with Ron. Hermione gets up to excuse herself to the bathroom. Ron looks at her with a face of _please don't go_ face. But when nature calls, you got to go. He reluctantly lets her go and watches her bum on the way out the door. Now that made him smile. Hermione comes back into the room looking furious. She turns her attention towards George and lets him have it.

"GEORGE WEASLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME AND YOUR BROTHER!! YOU BROUGHT HER OVER TO THIS HOUSE. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO US IN OUR SIXTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS. OHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS. YOU ARE AN ARSE YOU KNOW THAT!!" Hermione said. Ron rushes over to her and puts his arms around her so she doesn't go after George. George looks at her with a shocked face. He has never been on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath. Eventually the emotions of being pregnant and the memories of what happen to her and Ron took over and she started to cry, really hard. James sits on his spot of the floor laughing at the whole situation.

"Mione, it will be okay. Shhh Love. Calm down, everything will be alright." Ron said while rubbing her back. Her head was buried in Ron's chest and she was making his t-shirt really wet.

"Is everything alright in here?" Mrs. Weasley says.

"NO MUM, THIS GIT OVER HERE DECIDES TO BRING MY EX-GIRLFRIEND OVER HERE AND IT MADE HERMIONE REALLY UPSET. GEORGE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY WIFE? SHE ALREADY IS FEELING A LITTLE UNSURE OF HERSELF AND THEN YOU BRING HER HERE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO US, TO HERMIONE." Yelled Ron

"Well excuse me for wanting to bring a date over for dinner with my family. I didn't realize we would all act like children. Yelling like that in Mum's house. Hermione I am so sorry that made you feel upset, that wasn't my intention." George looks at her apologetically. As soon as he was finished saying this Hermione faints in Ron's arms. Ron panics and puts her gently down on the ground.

"Mione baby wake up. Mione please wake up. "Ron said, he gently taps her cheek to wake her up. Lavender in the mean time was sitting in the back of the room laughing her head off. Ginny became pissed and huffed over to her.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? SHE FAINTED AND ALL YOU DO IS LAUGH! YOU ARE STILL THE SAME BITCH THAT YOU WERE BACK WHEN WE WENT TO HOGWARTS." Screamed Ginny Harry rushes over to her and grabs her before she could do some serious harm.

"You actually believe she fainted for real. She is just doing this so everyone can pay attention to her. She always did that. Why do you think she always fought with Ron? She started it so she can have is undivided attention. She's fine, she is just faking it." Lavender commented.

Mrs. Weasley gets down on the floor to help her son and daughter-in-law out. She does some quick spell work and Hermione comes too. Ron slowly puts her down on the couch and wraps his arms around her.

"Hermione dear, have you been eating and drinking properly?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, ma'am. I have been doing what the healer told me to do. I have been taking my vitamin potion and have been eating three big meals a day." She said

"Wait what do you mean you have been doing what the healer told you to do?" asked George.

"She's pregnant George, has been for a month now." Said Ron

"Hmpf…Right , she is probably just saying that so Ron doesn't run off to someone better then her." Lavender said under her breath.

"YOU, LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" screamed George at Lavender, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MY BROTHER AND HIS WIFE. HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO A PERSON HE LOVES MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF. WHATEVER YOUR ISSUE WITH HERMIONE IS YOU JUST NEED TO GET OVER IT!" George was heaving heavily and Lavender being embarrassed left the Weasley household with a pop. George's face turns completely white and has to sit down for a little bit.

"I am going to be an aunt again?" asked Ginny walking over to pick James up to cuddle him in her arms.

"Yea, you are." Said Harry walking over to Ginny to give her a kiss on the lips

"Wait you knew didn't you. She told you didn't she?" said Ginny

"Yes, but don't be mad at me she told me in confidence so I wasn't going to go babbling it to the whole world. She didn't even tell Ron when she told me." Harry said with his hands up in the air in surrender. He reaches over to take James in his arms. James starts to play with Harry's glasses and is still laughing at something they didn't know what though.

"I'm not mad, just shocked that's all." Ginny said grinning from ear to ear.

What the people in the room didn't notice was that George popped out of the room. He popped back in with an envelope in hand.

"Ron, Hermione I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that whole situation. Can you forgive me?" said George

"Oh George, of course I can forgive you. I can't stay mad at you." Said Hermione, George handed Hermione the envelope that he had in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked

"Just open it and read it please." Said George

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_ You are probably wondering why George handed you this letter. Well it's my letter to you two in case that I died in the war. I know this seems out of the ordinary but let me explain myself. I am sure by now you have been told that we (meaning the whole family and the world pretty much) knew that you two would end up together. No surprise really, I am sorry that I couldn't be there for your wedding. I really wish that I was there to make fun of both of you and smile when you two finally said "I do". But I wasn't so here is the reason why I am leaving you this letter. I had always been envious of the relationship you two had with each other.__ I could never find a woman__ to have a special bond like the two of you have. So I am assuming that one day you all will have a bushy ginger kid running around saying smart things (hopefully they have Hermione's brains, Lord help the child if it has Ron's) and loves to play chess. Considering that you both are reading this you are about to embark in the journey of children. I am leaving you this bank vault with some of my money it so you all can start a proper life. I know that money will be tight for you two, but with this you all can buy the house Ron always dreamed of ( which you will love Herm__ione) and have enough to buy that__ rug rat__ of yours__nice things, instead of hand me down things. I know it's not really that much once you buy a house and what not but I wanted to give you two a proper life since you two really deserve this. Please take the money and have a nice life. Ron you are always welcome to work at the shop and share in the profits. Hermione I know you have your hands full with Ron but be patient with him. He really is a good guy in the end. Ron don't go screwing up the relationship. You two are __meant to be together. So with that said I hope the life you two have will be amazing and I wish the two of you all the luck in the world._

_Love always,_

_Fred_

"Oh my god, George this can't be real." Said Ron

"Yea it is, so take it. He would have wanted you to take it." George said.

"Do you know how much is in the vault?" asked Hermione

"No he didn't tell me when he wrote this letter. It's like he knew that he was going to die. I can't believe he did this."

Mrs. Weasley could be heard in the background crying her eyes out. Ginny was clinging on to Harry crying as well. James finally stop crying when he saw his mother crying. He reached his tiny little hand over to pat her head in a sympathizing manner. Hermione just sat on the couch in shock, and Ron was silently crying. Hermione reaches over for Ron's hands and pulls it on to her lap.

After the events that happened in the Weasley house hold. Life seemed to be going on a lot more smoothly. Ron and Hermione found the perfect house just a couple minutes away from the Burrow. Ron was right in saying that they were going to have a girl. They named it Rose, after Hermione's loving grandmother, and she was an amazing combination of her parents. Life seemed great. Today, after 11 years of watching Rose grow up, she was finally leaving for her first year at Hogwarts. Like Hermione and Ron planned they told Rose everything that happened to them while they were at school. Rose was incredibly proud of her parents. Hugo, their son, didn't know yet but he was too young to know what's going on any ways. Ron was extremely proud of his family and Hermione as well. They really did have all the luck in the world.


End file.
